crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Blulb.???
I'm going to be completely honest with you. In this day in age, how the computers are so prominent and everything, I'm close to being clueless on how the things work. I'm not old, still young, but I rather not list my age on the internet. I'll just say in my 20's. I want to tell you guys something that happened to me while getting accustom to my new computer, a Windows 7. I was searching the libraries when something caught my eye. No, literally, something caught my eye; as in grabbed onto it. I tried to pull away but lost my eye in the process. I'm not sure what was tugging at it, but the doctor told me to be careful with my last eye. The next time I booted up the computer, the screen suddenly exploded and my other eye got damaged, along with my hand and my face was severely burnt. Eventually I called the doctor to take care of things (hospitals have nurses who want to kill me) and he bandaged me up. I went completely blind and he had to amputate some of my fingers. I was given no pain killers, nor put to sleep while doing so. Then I miraculously regained my sight. Whoohoo. I got a new screen at Best Buy and hooked it up to my computer. Frightened as all hell, I booted it up only now to be greeted with a error message and my computer crashed. No really, it fell and crashed onto the floor. So I picked it up, rebooted it, and saw the library folder was gone. I had to look for it under the start tab. Browsing though the folder once again, I noticed in the computer tab there was a file on the very top. It was apparently a notepad file named README that wasn't there before. I clicked on it and began to read it. "Hello! Congratulations! You have unlocked a special Easter egg! This gift is listed further down this list and labeled "Blulb.-" For some reason, the file extension wasn't listed. I looked down and found it. "Blulb.???" read the screen. All files must have an extension right? Why doesn't this thing? Unless ??? is one and I'm just an idiot. I decided to click on it. It turned out to be some sort video. A little black oblong ball sat in the middle. It was white with blue eyes with a background that looked like the sea. Its beady eyes just stared at me and its mouth would open from time to time. The thing looked like some sort of Digimon or Pokémon- I don't know. It pretty much just sat there for like a minute then weird stuff started to happen. My antivirus software told me that there was a virus and it was the video file I was watching. I couldn't shut off the playback and my software failed to delete it. Then my desktop picture (it was of my cats) began to redden. Soon the whole screen, including the task bar, was a blood red color. The video put itself on full screen mode. Music began to play in the background. It was light and happy, but here and there a few notes sounded off. It slowly began to become very dark sounding. The creature started to blacken and the sea and sky surrounding it turned red. The water looked like blood. Then I heard a loud screeching noises. I went deaf after that. Then, like something out of the Digimon movie, the creature wiggled its way out of the computer and materialized into our world. It quickly bit off my foot and hopped off to somewhere. I tried to catch it, but, ya know, my foot? I tried looking for the file, but it seems to have vanished. I hope to find the video post it up along with this. For now, I used Paint to show you guys what I saw. Although it may not be perfect, I'm hoping someone recognizes it. I'm not sure what happened, but now thanks to me that thing is on the loose. If anyone has had the same experience or has any idea what has happened, please tell me! Recently I began taking computer classes. I'm looking through the computer programing itself to find any clues as to where I can find the file. So far, I've found clues as to what the file really is and what its called. strangely, the is a comment in the programming that says "FIND ME" and underneath is a series of random numbers consisting of about a thousand lines. I figured out that Blulb stands for the numbers 2,12,21,12,2-- like how they are listed in the alphabet. I'm going to bet that once I find these numbers I can retrieve the video... or something else will explode. -With regards, Mark. Category:File Extensions Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Shok ending Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:TRUE STORY Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll